Teruteru Hanamura
Teruteru Hanamura (花村 輝々 Hanamura Teruteru) jest jedną z postaci występujących w [[Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair|'Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair']] Teruteru nosi tytuł Superlicealny Kucharz (超高校級の「料理人」''chō kōkō kyū no “ryōrinin.”'') Teruteru pojawia się w Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine jako uczeń klasy 77 B. Teruteru popada w rozpacz wraz ze swoimi kolegami przez pranie mózgu. W Danganronpa 2, Teruteru planował zabić Nagito, kiedy zrozumiał jego prawdziwe intencje: planował kogoś zamordować, ale niechcący zabił Ultimate Oszusta w Rozdziale 1. Później została wykonana egzekucja przez Monokumę. Teruteru budzi się ze śpiączki wraz z resztą klasy i razem próbują zatrzymać Ryotę przed jego planem. Razem z klasą Teruteru decyduje się ruszyć, żeby odpokutować za grzechy, jakie wyrządził będąc Ultimate Rozpaczą. Ciekawostki *Znak "X" na żałobnym portrecie Teruteru przypomina nóż i widelec. Wygląd Teruteru to niska osoba o pulchnej budowie ciała. Nosi na sobie klasyczny strój kucharza. Składa się z białego fartuchu wraz z czerwoną podkoszulką i tego samego koloru chustka/szalik związany wokół jego szyi. Na głowie nosi małą kucharską czapkę. Teruteru posiada ciemnobrązowe włosy, które ułożone są w pompadour przechylający się na lewo. Ma ze sobą grzebień, dzięki któremu poprawia fryzurę. W przeciwieństwie do postaci z pierwszej i drugiej gry, oczy Teruteru to zazwyczaj dwie ciemne kropki. W jednym z wyrazów twarzy widać jego oczy, które są narysowane w stylu mangi bishounen oraz przy tym towarzyszy krwawienie z nosa. Jako Ultimate Despair, ma czerwone ciuchy wraz z większą, także czerwoną czapką kucharską, a jego chusta jest żółta. Osobowość Teruteru jest bardzo sprośny i najczęściej podrywa każdego kogo ujrzy, chłopaka czy dziewczynę, nawet do przesady. Tak jak Hifumi Yamada, reaguje na najmniejsze aluzje w konwersacji, jednak w przeciwieństwie do jego poprzednika, posuwa się znacznie dalej, jak np. nie przeszkadza mu dotykanie innych bez pozwolenia czy nawet otumania osobę swoim jedzeniem i korzysta z jego naiwności. Otwarcie mówi o erotycznych rzeczach przez co inni czują się wokół niego nieswojo. Kiedy Teruteru nikogo nie podrywa, jest on ukazany jako osoba dosyć przyjazna i optymistyczna. Czuje się niezwykle dumny ze swoich umiejętności gotowania, często mówiąc innym, aby nazywali go Superlicealnym Szefem Kuchni, zamiast Superlicealnym Kucharzem. Jest wściekły, gdy ktoś traktuje składniki i jedzenie w sposób, który uzna za obraźliwy. Nie lubi także fast foodów, nazywając je "gównianymi". Teruteru stara się ukazać siebie jako miejską osobę, czasami nawet mówiąc kłamstwa o swoim życiu i zachowując się dosyć arogancko. Wstydzi się opowiadać o swoim prawdziwym domu na wsi, nawet jeśli kocha swoją matkę. Jest zmotywowany, aby ciężko pracować dla chorej matki i sprawić aby ludzie byli zadowoleni z jego jedzenia. Czasami jego oryginalny cel jest zakryty przez pragnienie sławy i fortuny. Na początku, pomimo bycia jedną z niefrasobliwych postaci, Teruteru staje się bardziej poważny, gdy Monokuma i Monobeasts się pojawiają. Całkowicie zaprzecza, że dzieją się wokół niego przerażające rzeczy, kiedy tak naprawdę jest on najbardziej przestraszoną i paranoiczną osobą w grupie. Kiedy jest strasznie zestresowany czy wściekły, Teruteru traci swój akcent, łamiąc się i przy tym krzycząc. Przez swój obcy akcent bardzo trudno go zrozumieć. W angielskiej wersji, Teruteru zmienia ze standardowego angielskiego akcentu w akcent, między swoim narodowym a południowym; co nie było zbyt trudne dla graczy, aby zrozumieć. Zdolności Superlicealny Kucharz Prawdziwym tytułem Teruteru jest wspaniały kucharz. Był wychowany w restauracji i zaczął gotować w młodym wieku. Jego dania były uwielbiane przez każdego wokół i z pomocą Seiko, mógł stworzyć mikstury jak np. dopingujący syrop kukurydziany. Jego jedzenie jest kochane przez uczniów. Cytaty Prolog: * Nazywam się Teruteru Hanamura. Na zewnątrz, mówią na mnie Superlicealny Kucharz... Ale moglibyście mnie nazywać Superlicealnym Szefem? Brzmi to trochę... lepiej, wiecie? Mmhmhm, mam nadzieję, że się dogadamy." * "Najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu to... Nic nie jest ważniejsze niż urocza dziewczyna." * "W każdym razie, jesteście głodni? Zapomnijmy o tym i po prostu jedzmy." Rozdział 1: * "W porównaniu do moich specjałów, danie nazwane "smacznym" wciąż będzie uznawane za gówno... Wprawdzie, porównywanie ich jest bezsensowne! Porównywać MOJE dania do tego obrzydliwego, niszowego jedzenia, jak niegrzecznie! Po prostu mówię, że jeśli zjedlibyście moje jedzenie, nie moglibyście się kontrolować. Cóż, powiedzmy, że nie tylko wasze szczęki by opadły! Tak szczerze, wasze majtki też by opadły! Jak na przykład ten czarny rzemień, który nosi panienka Peko!" * "Mmhmhm, może jestem zboczeńcem, ale takim, którego każdy uwielbia!" * "Nieważne jak czyste jest to miejsce... mimo wszystko, rzeczy w starym budynku wciąż znikają, prawda?" * "Cóż, oczywiście, że nie możesz przestać. Mimo wszystko, znajdują się tutaj najsmaczniejsze dania. Nieważne jak najedzony jesteś, wciąż jesz te pyszności... Właśnie to gotuje, najsmaczniejsze dania ludzkości!" * "Cóż, nie, że w to wierzę czy coś, ale... jeśli naprawdę wśród nas jest morderca... Ugaaah! Najprawdopodobniej nigdy mu nie przebaczę!" * "Ale pójście ciemnym korytarzem do magazynu jest jak próbowanie zrobić jajek po benedyktyńsku bez żadnych jajek!" * "Chciałem mieć pewność, że wciąż mam miejsce, które mogę nazywać domem!" * "To chyba ja... zwariowałem." Napad Paniki (Minigra): * "NIE WYBACZĘ CI!" (Głos: Niewybaczalne!") * "Przytkaj się!" * "TO NIEMOŻLIWE!" * "P-PARIS HILTON!" * "NONSENS!" * "RAAAAAGH!" * "HMPHHHHH!" * "Nie wiem, nie wiem, nie wiem!" * "Niby gdzie byłaby ta broń!" Rozdział 5: * "******|anj63t&%&%&mama&:--- co7732stałoHanamu%%raObiad)" [[ru:Тэрутэру Ханамура] es:Teruteru Hanamura en:Teruteru Hanamura Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair